spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Prick Up Your Ears
Prick Up Your Ears Sandy tries to give children the right advice on sex, while Plankton tries to catch the tooth fairy. Season: 5 Episode: 6 Total Episode Count: 86 Prod. no.: 5ACX01 Featuring: SpongeBob, Sandy, Pearl, Patrick, Plankton, Squidward Also Appearing: Debbie, Mayor Johnny East, Paul, Fred Rechid, Tom Smith, Rodney King, Tooth Fairy, Dr. Forrest, Karen, Francine, Matthew, Harry Houdini, Bess Houdini, Mel Gibson, Liam Neeson, Dianne Wiest, Pablo Picasso, Jerry Kirkwood, Doug, Principal Shepard, Britney Spears, Michael Jackson, Jenkins, Kool-Aid Man, Evil Sea Monkey Plot: Mayor Johnny East pursues a pizza delvery man with his snail launcher (a crossbow that employs his snails as projectiles), launching one cat through the window of an adult video store. Patrick and his friends believe that someone has broken in, and go in and steal armfuls of videos. When Sandy catches Patrick watching po*n, and finds out there's no sex-ed teacher at his school, she volunteers for the job, only to be fired when parents complain that she's teaching the children about condoms, instead of scaring them about sex like she should be. A minister, named jerry Kirkwood is brought to the school to preach abstinence, causing many students, including Pearl and her boyfriend, to vow to abstain; even SpongeBob becomes abstinent. However, a craze of ear sex sweeps the city, as the abstinent people still desire sexual encounters. Sandy tries to fight this immediately. She burts into the ministers speech, which is full of anti sex propaganda. She tells the kids not to listen to the minister and tells them the good things about sex and that they should wear a condom. Pearl's boyfriend leaves her after seeing her naked. She blames Sandy. In the subplot, Plankton learns about the tooth fairy and immediately dosen't like the idea of someone coming in his room while sleeping. He sets up a toy army to keep the tooth fairy out. When Squidward wakes him in the morning he is appalled to learn that the tooth fairy had been in his room di=uring the night. He evens exclaims that she could have broken his neck. he steals a totth to lure the tooth fairy back on his terms. Although Squidward tells him when he awakens the next morning that the tooth fairy is not real, the tooth has mysteriously disappeared. Cutaways #Sexually confused #Money matters #Missed opportunities / Tetris #Liam Neeson #''Knight Rider'' #Pablo Picasso #Britney Spears' dietitian #Asian lady driver ^ #''The Facts of Life'' #Mel Gibson's apology #Harry Houndini #Tooth Fairy ^: Nick@Nite version only Trivia *Debbie is Squidward's first girlfriend to appear in more than one episode. Censorship The following scenes/Iines were cut/altered for content on the FOX version, but left intact on Nick@Nite. *The cutaway joke about the Asian woman causing a car crash because she didn't use her turn signal was cut. *The line after Squidward complains that the jelly in his sandwich tastes funny originally had SpongeBob say, "Yeah, it was on my p*n*s." The FOX version has "p*n*s" changed to "crotch." *etc. Deleted Scenes #Tetherball Rating TV-14: DLS Gallery Lpvo.png|French title card Anmms.png|Japanese title card Ado.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 5